


Pillow Talk

by Sharpiefan



Category: The London Life (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Olympics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpiefan/pseuds/Sharpiefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Rio 2016, a British equestrian and an American swimmer get together outside of the competitions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story originally for the AU board on The London Life, in response to one by cafemusain and for the AU idea that popped up regarding our characters' sports in the Olympics. Naturally, Robbie is on Team GB as an equestrian with the Eventing team (individual and team).
> 
> This is the edited version of the story that originally appeared on LL; the original got a little out of order and I only realised once I'd posted it - this version ought to make a little more sense!

Robbie/Bee, Olympic AU

Robbie's dorm room, after the Parade...

“So. You do wear a top-hat,” Bee said later as they lay in his bed.

“Don't have to, even at this level. And eventing – it's called horse trials as well – tests everything a horse and rider could ever be asked to do, pretty much. It starts with dressage, although nothing like as showy as actual dressage competition – it's mainly moving around the arena, getting the horse to change its leading foot on the trot, that sort of thing. Then there's the cross-country – you'll like watching that a lot better than the dressage stuff, if you're not competing yourself – and the last phase is the show-jumping. You'd like that bit too, I think.”

“I thought it looked rather dashing.” Bee lifted her head to nibble his ear.

“Did you indeed.”

“Mhmm. To be fair, though,”she continued, tracing a finger in lazy circles on Robbie's bare chest, “I did look it up – eventing, isn't it, your sport?”

“You cheat, pool-rat,” he said with a grin, playing with her chlorine-scented hair, winding a strand of it around his finger.

“Wiki-ing something is not cheating, top-hat,” she returned, lifting her head and poking her tongue out. “Did you know the photo they've used on the page is you?” She gave him an arch look.

“Is it really? I'm flattered. I think. Though, to be honest, I can't say I'm surprised.”

“Face of the sport and all? I know what that's like.” She put her head back down on the pillow and Robbie grinned, touching a finger to the tip of her nose. She put her tongue out at him and he went back to playing with her hair. 

She lifted her head again a moment later. “So... what's it like, competing against your sister?”

“Silly question – we've always ridden against each other, which is about what you'd expect, growing up in the same place and attending the same events. It's just normal. And anyway, you have to understand that the Olympics is big – all these foreign athletes and all – but it's not really the main event in the horse world's calendar, besides only being every four years.” He shrugged his free shoulder. “If I don't win gold this year, she will, and, well, I'd rather lose to her than the Germans.”

“Good, are they?”

He gave a Look, which lost most of its effectiveness due to the angle. “Do you really need to ask that question, pool-rat? This is a pretty top-level competition, after all.”

“Sorry,” she said, not sounding at all apologetic. “So... do you wear the blue coat and breeches during the other phases, or just the first one?”

“Just the first – the turnout of horse and rider is part of the requirements of dressage, after all.” He turned his head, putting them nose to nose. 

“It makes you look like you just stepped out of a history book, fancy-pants,” she pointed out, rubbing her nose against his.

He gave a huff of laughter. “I suppose it does, but really, when you think just how old the skill of riding actually is, can you be surprised? The reason you folks don't wear Victorian swimming costumes is because you're going for speed, let's face it, and need to be aerodynamic. Same with something like cycling. You can't make a horse aerodynamic, and our competitions focus much more on more extreme versions of what a horse does naturally, anyway. And there is only so much you can ask a horse to put up with, really. They have a tendency to make it very clear when they don't want to do something, after all.”

Robbie grinned and pressed a kiss to her mouth. 

“Tell you what,” she murmured against his lips. “I'll come and see you compete, but you'll have to promise me you'll return the favour. If our schedules allow, anyway.”

“Sure thing, pool-rat,” he replied, amused by her pronunciation of 'schedule'.

“Anyway,” she added, “enough talking for now, top-hat.”

“I thought you'd never ask.” Robbie grinned, rolled them over and went in for a proper kiss.


End file.
